L'ascenseur
by Sarabeka
Summary: Ils sont sept quand l'ascenseur se bloque. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ne s'aiment pas, ne se supportent pas et se cachent des choses. Aucun ne sait combien de temps cela va durer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas venue sur ce fandom et encore plus que je n'avais rien écrit dessus.  
**

 **Mais je reviens (parce que le lynx revient toujours) en vous laissant un petit quelque chose qui devrait continuer sans trop de problème pour le moment.**

 **Les reviews sont hautement appréciés. Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore que la review est le régime de base de l'auteur de fanfic, sans ça, il perd toute motivation, devient tout mou et se retrouve incapable de taper correctement sur un clavier, ce qui est quand même la loose quand on écrit.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Kanzaki corporation._

Mai observa les lettres immenses sur la devanture du building. Elle était obligée de se tordre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les étages supérieurs. Ces immeubles l'avaient toujours rendus nerveuse. Ayant grandi dans une petite ville, la démesure de ces bâtiments lui filait le vertige et le tournis. Et dire que son frère travaillait ici et l'attendait en ce moment quelque part là-haut.

 _58ème étage_ , lui avait-il indiqué après l'avoir invitée à le rejoindre.

Rien que le chiffre suffisait à lui faire peur.

 _J'espère qu'il y a un ascenseur,_ fut sa seule pensée relativement cohérente alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment par la porte tournante.

Sa robe de soirée l'obligeait à marcher à petits pas. Ses ballerines, achetées pour l'occasion, n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être faites et lui faisaient mal aux pieds, juste au-dessus du talon. Elle était partie du principe que ça ne durerait que quelques heures et qu'elle pourrait tenir durant ce temps. Elle se trouverait un coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart du reste des invités qui seraient certainement plus huppés qu'elle.

Sa démarche peu assurée la fit flancher en montant les trois marches menant aux portes vitrées. Elle allait tomber quand on la rattrapa par le bras et l'aida à se redresser. En levant les yeux vers son sauveur, elle remarqua d'abord son sourire.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque vous aurez bu quelques verres ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait ni méchanceté, ni moquerie dans sa voix. Seulement l'intonation d'une blague complice. Mai lui rendit un sourire gêné qui devait ressembler à un rictus ridicule.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit-elle en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

Elle se sentait comme une fillette face à cet homme bien habillé et propre sur lui. A force de cotoyer Tate qui revenait souvent de ses entraînements avec des bleus et en sentant la transpiration, elle avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait un homme séduisant et propre sur soi. Il y avait bien son frère, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- J'imagine que vous vous rendez à la réception au 58ème ?

\- En effet.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et lui tendit son bras. Face à son regard interrogateur, il dit tout simplement:

\- Vos chaussures ont l'air de vous poser problème. N'ayez pas peur, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu, au moins jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Voilà qui répondait à sa première question. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien pour grimper à plus d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la sensation de vertige ne la quitta pas. Le hall était immense et malgré l'heure, deux hôtesses d'accueil se tenaient derrière le comptoir en bois massif. Elles s'inclinèrent poliment à leur approche en leur adressant des formules de politesse compliquées que Mai n'avait jamais entendues. Elle le fit savoir à son guide.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes jamais venue ici ?

\- Jamais.

\- Vous devez pourtant connaître quelqu'un qui travaille ici pour avoir été invitée ce soir.

\- Mon frère est trader ici.

\- Votre frère ?

Il l'observa un instant.

\- Les mêmes yeux que Tokiha Takumi, je me trompe ?

\- Haha, on nous fait souvent la remarque, rit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

En croisant son regard, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était profond. Quasiment indéchiffrable. Il n'y avait que son sourire pour témoigner d'une quelconque marque de sympathie venant de sa personne, et le fait qu'il l'ait sauvée d'une cheville foulée quelques instants auparavant. Face à ça, le regard trop franc de Tate lui manqua.

Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, dans un couloir latéral au milieu duquel se tenait une jeune femme. Cette dernière tenait une feuille à la main et se trouvait devant l'ascenseur. Deux personnes y étaient déjà.

Son compagnon du moment s'arrêta face à la femme et lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un rictus qui semblait affirmer qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge si jamais il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers. Mai se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- Pièce d'identité, déclara la brune à l'air revêche dont le badge "Security agent" apparut sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main.

Dans l'ascenseur aux portes toujours ouvertes, une femme pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! aboya l'agent.

Ce à quoi la femme qui avait rit répliqua :

\- Vous devez être nouvelle. Demander sa pièce d'identité au grand patron de la boîte, c'est une gaffe splendide.

\- On m'a dit de checker tout le monde. Je check !

\- Et vous faites très bien, déclara l'homme au bras de Mai. J'aime que mes employés soient consciencieux et fiables.

Il lui tendit sa carte d'identité.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Kuga, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle lui rendit sa carte après avoir vérifié sa liste et regarda Mai.

\- Vous aussi, mademoiselle.

\- Bien entendu.

Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac à main pour en tirer son porte-feuille. Elle sourit en voyant sa carte. La photo là-dessus datait de quelques années déjà et son physique de lycéenne l'amusait toujours.

Kuga s'en saisit sans fioriture et hocha la tête après avoir coché son nom sur la liste.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes Kanzaki ? Demanda-t-elle, impressionnée que ce soit le patron d'une boîte pareille qui lui ait tenu la main et la porte à la fois.

Sans compter qu'il faisait extrêmement jeune.

\- Lui-même.

\- Et le tout nouveau dirigeant de cet immense empire financier, continua la femme qui s'était moqué de Kuga.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, fit Kanzaki en se tournant vers elle.

Les cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules, les yeux dorés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture carrée, elle était vêtue d'un costume trois pièces à peine plus cintré que celui que portait Kanzaki. Elle tira une carte d'une poche intérieure et la lui tendit.

\- Harada Chie, journaliste de profession. Je suis là pour couvrir l'événement qui attire tout le gratin de la ville.

\- Et quel gratin... soupira la seconde femme dont les cheveux teints en rouge juraient affreusement contre les parois métallisées de l'ascenseur.

Sa robe n'arrangeait rien à la situation, tout aussi écarlate que sa chevelure. Mai la classa immédiatement dans la catégorie de ces femmes fatales dont il faut se méfier dans les films. Trop confiantes, et souvent trop malignes. Elle décida instinctivement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle passerait la soirée loin d'elle. Le plus loin possible. Avec un buffet plein de petits-fours entre elles deux.

Kanzaki ne rendit pas la carte mais la glissa à son tour dans la poche sur la poitrine de son veston. Chie ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

\- J'espère vous offrir un moment agréable à raconter dans votre journal.

\- Nous l'espérons tous, répliqua Chie.

Mai ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que l'intonation de la journaliste était fausse. Une douleur à son talon détourna son attention et elle n'y pensa plus, trop occupée à serrer les dents et à pivoter sa cheville dans une vaine tentative de déloger la douleur. Elle vit la femme aux cheveux rouges lui jeter un regard moqueur.

\- On ne monte pas ? Demanda-t-elle finalement au bout d'une minute.

\- On attend encore du monde, commenta simplement Kuga, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa fiche.

\- Oh, allez ! Ils n'auront qu'à prendre le prochain, fit la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Kuga lui décocha un regard glacial.

\- On attend.

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir une lime à ongle de son sac à main.

\- Je peux savoir qui manque à l'appel ? Questionna Chie en se penchant en avant sur la fiche de Kuga.

Cette dernière eut un geste de recul.

\- Vous l'verrez bien.

\- Vous pouvez nous le dire, intervint Kanzaki. Je doute qu'il y ait des secrets à cacher en ce moment.

\- Cela veut-il dire qu'il y en a dissimulés à d'autres instants ? Commenta Chie en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La jeune homme lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

\- Quelle grande entreprise n'a pas de secret ?

\- Vous commencez à me plaire.

\- Oui, et bien, à moi vous ne me plaisez pas, lâcha Kuga alors que Chie tentait encore de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Peut-être, mais à vous, on ne vous demande pas votre avis. Qui manque-t-il alors ?

L'agent de sécurité baissa les yeux sur sa fiche et commença à énumérer des noms :

\- Sanada Yukariko, Kurauchi Kazuya et Fujino Shizuru.

\- Aaaah... soupira Chie. Miss Fujino en personne.

Mai se demanda ce que cette « miss » pouvait bien avoir de particulier pour avoir attiré l'attention de la journaliste en si peu de temps. En revanche, elle vit parfaitement à quel point Kuga avait eut du mal à avaler sa salive une seconde auparavant.

Un bruit de talons se fit entendre au tournant du couloir et Mai se dévissa la tête pour voir s'il s'agissait de la-dite miss Fujino. Ce ne fut qu'un jeune homme, monté sur chaussures à talonnettes bruyantes sur le sol impeccable. Il avançait les mains dans les poches, l'air un peu bonhomme et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Kanzaki alla à sa rencontre en lui tendant une main franche.

\- Et bien, mon cher Kazuya, j'espère au moins que c'est une après-midi avec mademoiselle Higurashi qui vous a mis dans cet état.

L'interpellé rougit brièvement puis éclata de rire avant de serrer la main tendue.

\- Il faut au moins ça ! Comment allez-vous ? Un peu tendu de devoir parler devant près de trois cent personnes ce soir ?

Mai sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Trois cent personnes ! Et dire qu'elle avait du mal à prendre la parole devant toute son équipe au restaurant dès qu'il ne s'agissait plus de donner des directives.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir de me voir bafouiller en public, répliqua Kanzaki en cédant le passage à Kazuya qui s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur aux côtés d'une Chie au regard inquisiteur.

La femme aux cheveux rouges s'impatienta :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font les deux greluches ?

\- Ferme-la ! Répliqua Kuga en surprenant tout le monde.

\- Un peu de respect, intervint Kanzaki. Ça vaut pour toutes les deux.

Mai se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé contredire un ordre dissimulé de ce genre. S'il n'avait pas élevé la voix, le jeune homme avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas un autre écart de ce genre. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent d'un air hargneux pendant quelques secondes encore, ce qui semblait ravir la journaliste. Kazuya, quant à lui, faisait comme Mai, et essayait de se faire tout petit, en silence.

La tension retomba un peu et ils entendirent enfin des voix féminines venir dans leur direction.

\- Un pas devant l'autre. A votre rythme. Il ne faudrait pas vous blesser.

\- C'est gentil à vous de m'attendre et de m'accompagner.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. On ne peut pas laisser une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux porter son enfant et un sac à main à la fois.

\- Il y eut un rire léger. Mai vit Kuga adopter une position nettement plus rigide. Droite comme un soldat au garde-à-vous. Chie pencha de nouveau la tête hors de l'ascenseur, sourire ravi au visage.

Deux femmes, dont l'une semblait soutenir l'autre, les rejoignirent à une allure lente. Et pour cause, l'une d'elle avait le ventre gonflé d'une maternité à venir. Dans un avenir que Mai estima comme proche.

Cette fois, ce fut Kazuya qui alla récupérer le sac et prendre le relais pour soutenir la femme enceinte.

\- Sanada, Fujino, déclara simplement Kanzaki lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à son niveau.

Cet accueil parut un peu glacial à Mai mais elle comprit vite le ton employé quand elle vit les deux femmes s'incliner légèrement en avant et Kanzaki faire de même. Autre région, autres mœurs se pensa-t-elle. Pensée qui se confirma en entendant l'accent de Kyoto dans la voix de Fujino Shizuru qui leur souhaitait le bonsoir.

\- Et ce petit Ishigami ? Demanda Kazuya à celle qui, par élimination, devait être Sanada Yukariko. C'est pour bientôt ?

\- Pas pour de suite. Encore un peu plus d'un mois à attendre.

Mai fixa son ventre rond, réfléchissant au fait qu'il y avait un petit humain là-dedans. Des souvenirs de la grossesse de sa mère alors qu'elle portait encore Takumi lui revinrent. Elle se souvint qu'elle adorait poser ses mains d'enfant sur le ventre de sa mère et sentir son petit frère bouger. Si elle avait été seule avec Yukariko, elle lui aurait bien demandé si elle pouvait faire pareil avec elle. Les futures mères disaient rarement non. Mais à sept dans un ascenseur, elle passerait pour quoi ? Hors de question.

L'accent de Shizuru s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Bonsoir Natsuki.

Natsuki ? Son regard se porta sur Kuga qui n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle avait voulu se transformer en statue. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'agent de sécurité dont les mains tremblèrent légèrement.

\- J'ai dit : bonsoir Natsuki, répéta Shizuru avec un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix.

\- B... Bonsoir, lâcha finalement la brune.

\- Je t'ai connu plus franche.

\- Bordel ! Pas au boulot, Shizuru ! Éclata soudainement Kuga.

\- Soyez sage pour une fois, coupa Kanzaki avec un ton très paternel Elle met un point d'honneur à bien se tenir – avec quelques écarts, peut-être - mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la pousser à bout.

Shizuru lui répondit par un rire d'enfant qui contrastait fortement avec son allure de jeune femme bien dans sa peau. La peau blanche, le port de tête droit, les cheveux longs, elle aurait pu être la parfaite représentation de la beauté à la japonaise si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux d'un rouge dérangeant et la chevelure si claire. Elle n'en dégageait pas moins une impression d'assurance et de confiance en soi écrasantes.

Yukariko, alors en train de discuter avec Kazuya, était la plus occidentale d'entre toutes avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts. Et bien que future mère, elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée que Mai ou Natsuki. Cette dernière terminait d'ailleurs d'inspecter les pièces d'identité des derniers arrivants, plus par souci du protocole que par réelle conviction. Elle les leur rendit finalement et leur fit signe de monter dans l'ascenseur qui semblait rétrécir au fur et à mesure qu'il se remplissait.

Natsuki resta à l'extérieur.

\- Tu ne montes pas ? Interrogea Shizuru sans l'intonation rieuse que Mai avait entendue plus tôt.

\- Pas plus de sept personnes à la fois, argumenta son vis-à-vis. Et je tiens à passer une bonne soirée, rajouta-t-elle alors que les portes se refermaient.

* * *

 **Début des problèmes au prochain chapitre. Il faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose à un moment donné ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un deuxième chapitre qui permet d'en apprendre un tout petit peu plus sur les personnages et de lancer le délire. C'est la mise en place. C'est long, c'est chiant, mais c'est indispensable.**

 **Merci à PoneyArcEnCiel et aux deux guests qui ont laissé des reviews (l'absence de compte m'empêche de vous laisser un joli message de remerciement en MP) et à qui je souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'aux autres.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, histoire que je ne me décourage pas de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, déclara Chie en croisant les bras et en s'adossant à une paroi, la barre de soutien dans le dos.

\- Quant à vous, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous soyez discrète, répliqua la femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je suis journaliste, c'est mon métier. Et vous alors ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous travaillez dans cette immense multinationale ?

\- Ma mère y bosse, répliqua l'autre après avoir laissé filer un instant de flottement.

\- Tant qu'on y est, vu que nous avons quelques minutes avant d'atteindre notre destination, cela vous ennuierait-il de me dire quel lien vous avez avec cette entreprise, chacun d'entre vous ?

S'en suivit quelques murmures signifiant que ça ne posait aucun problème.

\- Par qui allons-nous commencer... ? Commença Chie en parcourant la petite population de l'ascenseur du regard. Ah, vous !

Mai fixa le doigt tendu vers son nez, obligée de loucher.

\- Moi ? Et bien...

\- Travaillez-vous ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mon petit frère est trader et m'a simplement invitée ce soir.

\- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Mai hésita à répondre. Au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui étaient certainement du même niveau que son frère, commerciaux, cadres, voire même dirigeant d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays, elle ferait certainement tâche avec son petit restaurant de quartier.

Dans un coin, appuyée à la fois sur la barre de soutien et sur Kazuya, Yukariko la couvait d'un regard tendre. A sa gauche, la fille aux cheveux rouges tait renfrognée, mais ça semblait être son état habituel. Encore un rang à gauche, et c'était Fujino Shizuru qui attendait la réponse avec l'air de déjà connaître la réponse. Kanzaki était ce qu'il était, rassuré et rassurant.

\- J'ai... J'ai un restaurant pas très loin d'ici. Je gère et je cuisine. Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit-elle finalement avec plus de gêne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans la voix.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Les moqueries viendraient bien assez vite désormais.

\- Un restaurant ? S'exclama Kazuya. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. S'il est si près que vous le dites, attendez-vous à nous revoir de nouveau à la pause déjeuner.

\- Takumi m'a assuré qu'on y mangeait très bien, rajouta Shizuru en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Mon frère vous a parlé du restaurant ? Questionna Mai.

\- Il a été mon stagiaire pendant quelques semaines. Il a beaucoup parlé des petits plats de sa grande sœur.

Mai se sentit rougir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle remercie son petit frère de la publicité qu'il lui avait faite dans la boîte.

Chie hocha lentement la tête, comme satisfaite, et se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- A vous madame. Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous forcent à venir travailler alors que vous attendez un heureux événement.

Yukariko porta une main à sa joue.

\- Oh non. Je suis en congé maternité depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais je ne voulais rater cette soirée pour rien au monde.

\- Quel est votre rôle ici ?

\- Secrétaire. Je reçois et enregistre les appels en majorité. Mais je m'occupe aussi de la logistique. Je suis celle qui fait en sorte que ces messieurs-dames de _Kanzaki corporation_ ne manquent de rien dès qu'il s'agit de faire une photocopie par exemple.

Mai fixait le petit chiffre lumineux qui annonçait les étages et leur progression. 15ème déjà.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que le père de l'enfant fait dans sa vie ?

\- Bien sûr. Mon compagnon est professeur d'arts dans une école privée.

Bien que sans moyen de noter quoi que ce soit, Chie semblait confiante dans sa capacité à retenir toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et le brave homme à votre bras ?

Kazuya eut un rire en se frottant le crâne.

\- Je suis l'agent d'entretien des étages supérieurs. Mon domaine à moi, c'est plutôt les vitres et la moquette.

\- Ne rougissez pas comme ça, il n'y a pas de sot métier.

\- J'en doute pas. Mais avouez que c'est un comble pour quelqu'un qui a mon job de se sentir tâche.

Il partit d'un rire nerveux et Chie le suivit plus gaiement.

\- Pas mal celle-là ! Et y'a-t-il une madame Kurauchi ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent.

\- Oui, elle est... serveuse dans un restaurant, déclara-t-il avec un regard complice vers Mai. Nous mettons un peu d'argent de côté en espérant nous marier bientôt.

Yukariko partit sur un « aaaw... » mielleux, visiblement heureuse pour le futur couple.

\- Vous faites sûrement un couple très mignon, commenta simplement Chie. A vous maintenant. Avec vos cheveux rouges, vous devez sûrement chercher à faire passer un message, une révolte, pas vrai ?

\- J'aime qu'on me remarque dans la rue, c'est tout.

\- Et dans quel domaine vous faites-vous remarquer en ce moment.

\- Etudes de droit.

Mai se dit que ça avait le mérite d'être clair et précis. Elle se dit aussi que tirer la moindre information supplémentaire de cette fille serait compliqué.

Une légère secousse la fit sursauter et l'ascenseur se stoppa. Au 25ème étage.

\- Ce n'est pas au 58 ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Si, répliqua Kanzaki. Mais cet ascenseur ne parcourt pas plus de 25 étages, il fait partie de ce qui est l'ancien bâtiment et qui est devenu notre local d'accueil. Ne vous en faites pas. D'ailleurs, celui que nous allons emprunter maintenant permet de profiter d'une vue imprenable.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir au sol recouvert d'une moquette gris-bleu donnant sur d'innombrables espaces de travail partagés. Ils traversèrent cet espace à l'allure de Yukariko, toujours accompagnée de près par Kazuya. Chie posait ses yeux partout sur les bureaux impeccablement rangés qu'ils voyaient de temps à autre. Hormis les ordinateurs éteints et les documents soigneusement rangés, il n'y traînait pas grand-chose.

Ils arrivèrent face à une baie vitrée assez grande pour donner le vertige à Mai.

Elle se tourna vers Kazuya.

\- Vous nettoyez réellement tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- L'extérieur aussi ?

\- Une fois par mois. Une nacelle est louée spécialement pour l'occasion. Ça tient plus de l'escalade que du ménage parfois, mais ça me permet de prendre l'air.

\- Tout est mis en place pour que les employés travaillent dans les meilleures conditions possibles, intervint Kanzaki. La luminosité est primordiale. Trop de cas de dépressions sont déclarés suite à une trop faible exposition journalière à la lumière du jour. La productivité n'a pas à empiéter sur le confort des employés.

Mai se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout autant à son intention qu'à celle de Chie qui buvait ses paroles.

\- Comment expliquez-vous votre légère baisse de régime de ces dernières semaines alors ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Kanzaki ne changea pas de ton. Si la remarque l'avait touché, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Je l'explique comme vous le faites. Ce n'est qu'une baisse de régime. Nous avons été particulièrement efficaces l'an passé, notamment grâce à miss Fujino ici présente qui a mené à bien plusieurs gros contrats. On ne peut pas être au top constamment. Être le meilleur dans tous les cas de figure peut être lassant à la longue.

\- Vous diriez alors que vous vous trouvez dans une phase de repos ? Reculer pour mieux sauter ?

\- Vous pouvez le noter comme cela, oui.

Ils longèrent la baie vitrée sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant deux portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent sur une simple pression de bouton.

Mai emboîta le pas à Kanzaki et faillit faire demi-tour à toute vitesse. Devant elle et sous ses pieds, c'était la ville et ses lumières qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière. Takumi lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait un ascenseur panoramique dans l'immeuble, mais pas qu'elle devrait l'emprunter. Shizuru dut se rendre compte de son malaise car elle vint la rassurer.

\- Je monte dans cette machine tous les jours et il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Détendez-vous et profitez de la vue. La ville est superbe à cette heure et à cette hauteur.

Pas vraiment rassurée pour autant mais ne voulant pas le laisser paraître, Mai avança jusqu'au fond de la cabine. Elle était légèrement plus grande que la précédente, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient tous s'appuyer aux barres de soutien le long des parois. Le bout de leurs chaussures touchaient toujours ceux des voisins de gauche ou de droite, mais plus ceux d'en face.

Mai regardait ses pieds, peu désireuse de souffrir de vertiges en voyant à quelle hauteur ils se trouvaient.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez eu aucun mal à parvenir jusqu'ici, déclara Kanzaki dans le silence qui s'était installé. Les manifestations n'ont pas l'air de faiblir.

\- J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas d'incident cette fois, répliqua Yukariko. Il y avait eu des blessés la dernière fois.

\- J'ai couvert l'événement, commenta Chie d'un ton nonchalant. Il y avait bien quelques blessés légers mais rien de grave. Chevilles foulées, malaises dus à la foule... Ce genre de choses.

La future mère poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous avez l'air de posséder une empathie rare, continua Chie.

\- Madame Sanada est un peu la maman de l'équipe à son étage, répondit Kanzaki.

La fille aux cheveux rouges leur lança un regard meurtrier, toutefois sans parler.

Une secousse de l'ascenseur se fit sentir et Mai se dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Un coup d'oeil aux chiffres luminescents lui apprit qu'ils approchaient du 29ème étage. La cabine ralentit et Kazuya leva lui aussi un regard perplexe vers l'affichage.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est pas censé nous amener au 58ème ? Questionna Chie.

\- Ce n'est qu'un ralentissement, déclara Reito.

En effet, ils passèrent la trentaine au bout d'une paire de secondes. Mais l'allure ne redevint pas normale pour autant. Le 31 passa difficilement, le 32 vit l'arrivée d'une nouvelle secousse qui rassura pas Mai. Elle avait suffisamment d'imagination pour songer à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer dans un ascenseur. D'autant plus qu'elle était entourée d'inconnus. Elle tenta de se rassurer. Ca ne devait être qu'un simple ralentissement, comme l'affirmait Reito.

Ralentissement qui se mua en arrêt alors que le panneau affichait le numéro 32, bien loin du 58 prévu. Dans la cabine, c'est un silence gêné qui ponctua le blocage de la machine.

\- Un ralentissement, hein ? Maugréa la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il suffit d'appeler un technicien à l'interphone, fit Reito en se dirigeant vers l'interphone.

\- Faites vite dans ce cas. J'ai l'impression que notre amie ne se sent pas très à l'aise, répliqua Chie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mai qui se sentait déjà trembler. Elle avait eu l'idée faussement géniale de jeter un coup d'oeil à la paroi donnant sur l'extérieure, poussée par la curiosité malsaine de savoir à combien de mètres de hauteur ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Réponse : beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle se soit attardée à compter.

Sa bouche s'était asséchée d'un coup et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la porter dans quelques secondes à peine si ils ne se remettaient pas à monter.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle eut un rire intérieur en se disant que c'était un comble que ce soit la femme enceinte du groupe qui lui demande ça.

\- P... Pas vraiment, articula-t-elle. Si le technicien pouvait faire vite, je me sentirai beaucoup mieux.

\- Nous allons faire notre possible, termina Reito en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à noicz et Lessy-enne pour leurs reviews. Quant à pitouyou... Tu devrais savoir que je suis une fille trop sustile pour toi depuis longtemps.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce fut une voix grave qui sortit du petit tableau gris sur lequel Reito avait le doigt appuyé.

\- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Faites venir un technicien à l'ascenseur panoramique, aux alentours du 32ème étage.

\- Vous êtes bloqués ?! S'exclama la voix.

\- Nous sommes bloqués, confirma Reito. Une jeune femme commence à paniquer. Cela arrangerait tout le monde que vous fassiez vite.

\- Et bien, en fait...

\- Quoi ? Il y a un souci ?

Il y eut un toussotement de l'autre côté.

\- Le technicien est rentré chez lui à cette heure-ci. Je vais le rappeler, mais il n'arrivera pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

Reito tourna la tête vers Mai que l'on avait fait s'accroupir, la tête entre les jambes, pour la calmer. Encadrée par Yukariko et Kazuya, elle était entre de bonnes mains pour l'instant. Il était toutefois impossible de prévoir combien de temps cet état de faux calme durerait.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre ?

\- Je suis vigile, pas technicienne.

\- Restez au bout de l'interphone, on ne sait jamais.

\- Compris.

Il relâcha le contact.

Yukariko expliquait à Mai comment respirer. Ils s'étaient tous écartés le plus possible pour lui laisser de l'air.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, commenta Chie, penchée en avant.

\- Ce sont des techniques de respiration que l'on nous apprend en cours pré-natal. Rien de bien compliqué.

\- Compliqué ou pas, ça a l'air de fonctionner.

Chie se redressa et croisa les bras.

\- Monsieur Kanzaki a l'air occupé, dit-elle en avisant le jeune homme en pleine discussion avec la fille aux cheveux rouges. Et le technicien ne sera pas là avant un moment. Et si on continuait à discuter ? Juste entre nous. Je ne vous ai pas encore tiré un seul mot, miss Fujino.

\- Voyons, pas de miss entre nous, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire poli. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis tradeuse. J'investis d'un côté, je rachète de l'autre.

\- Un travail prenant j'imagine.

\- J'y passe près de 16 heures par jour.

\- Et niveau salaire ?

\- J'approche facilement des 150 000 dollars par an. Autant dire que je ne suis pas dans le besoin.

\- Clairement pas. Ça vous fait quelque chose de savoir que tout cet argent se fait sur le dos de travailleurs qui touchent cinquante fois moins ?

\- Je fais un travail de personne détestable. Je suis la femme facile à haïr. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Sans se laisser démonter par l'air tout aussi nonchalant que le sien qu'arborait Shizuru, Chie continua.

\- L'affaire du suicide de masse des ouvriers de la tour Mishima ne vous pose aucun problème de conscience ?

\- Ces hommes avaient été licenciés bien avant cet incident. C'est à leur patron qu'il faut s'en prendre, si vraiment il vous faut un responsable.

\- Le fait d'avoir racheté les actions dudit patron en le laissant sur la paille ne vous semble pas lié à cet incident ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mauvaise gestion d'une entreprise.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacune arborant un sourire de renard.

\- Puis-je faire une remarque personnelle ? Demanda Chie.

\- Allez-y toujours.

\- Je ne vous aime pas.

\- La réciproque est vraie aussi.

\- Bon ! Ça nous fait malheureusement un point en commun. Que dites-vous d'en chercher d'autres ? Des meilleurs.

\- Si ça peut nous occuper...

* * *

Kanzaki vit la fille aux cheveux rouges avant qu'elle ne se plante devant lui.

\- Il est beau l'empire financier Kanzaki. Pas fichu de nous amener à une simple réception.

\- Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arranger la situation. Je suis désolé de ce contretemps.

\- J'espère bien. J'attends de vous par la suite un petit geste afin d'oublier ce... désagrément.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, corrigea Kanzaki qui n'appréciait pas l'attitude de cette jeune femme.

Elle s'avança légèrement, suffisamment pour empiéter sur son espace vital sans le coller pour autant. Elle était obligée de lever la tête pour lui parler et il croisa son regard d'un vert clair. Un vert qui ne pouvait pas se voir dans le regard d'un autre.

\- Je vous assure que c'est absolument nécessaire, continua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas là de gaieté de cœur, et il tient à peu de chose que vous regrettiez votre venue, de même que vos invités. Alors je vous invite à vous comporter comme un véritable gentleman. Autrement, vous vous retrouverez avec de gros ennuis sur le dos.

\- Et puis-je savoir de qui émane ces menaces ?

\- Yuuki Nao.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'alimenter le moindre grief contre vous.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas, semblable à une enfant que l'on aurait grondé. Elle leva les mains vers la gorge de Kanzaki, qui la laissa faire sans broncher. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le nœud de sa cravate et entreprirent de la défaire.

\- Vous n'avez donc personne pour vous dire que votre cravate est de travers ?

\- Ce détail m'a échappé.

Elle refit le nœud d'une main experte et, dans un dernier geste, le serra près du cou. Un peu trop près du cou même.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention aux détails. Ils peuvent détruire une réputation telle que la votre.

\- On me passera certainement un nœud de cravate mal fait.

Elle recula d'un pas et le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

\- Un nœud de cravate, certainement. Autre chose, c'est moins sûr.

Kanzaki allait répondre quand l'interphone émit une série de bips sonores.

\- Des nouvelles? Demanda-t-il.

\- Plutôt mauvaises, répliqua la voix.

Cette phrase fut suffisante pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur tendent l'oreille.

\- Dites-nous tout, déclara Kanzaki pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

\- Le technicien est bloqué par les manifestations. Il pourrait arriver dans une heure.

Mai étouffa un hoquet. Être enfermée toute une heure dans une boîte suspendue à quatre-vingt mètres de hauteur ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Comme s'il sentait venir la vague de panique, Kazuya raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et l'invita à respirer lentement avec lui.

\- Vous devez bien avoir un passe, fit Kanzaki à l'interphone.

\- Oui.

\- Alors venez nous chercher.

\- D'après les écrans, vous êtes bloqués entre deux étages. Je ne suis même pas sûre que les portes s'ouvriront. Sans compter que ça peut être danger...

\- Montez. Et ouvrez ces portes.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes. Et juste avant que l'on puisse penser qu'aucun son ne sortirait plus de cet interphone, la voix résonna à nouveau :

\- J'arrive.

Mai se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement.

\- Comptez quelques minutes, le temps que je monte par les escaliers.

Kazuya s'était assis à côté de Mai. Ils tournaient tous les deux le dos au vide, les genoux ramenés sous le menton pour ne pas prendre trop de place dans les cinq mètres carrés de la cabine. En plus d'avoir le vertige, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit claustrophobe.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec votre frère ? Demanda Yukariko, qui se tenait debout près d'eux.

Avec son ventre, il lui était impossible de s'asseoir par terre. Mai leva la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Assez. Il vient régulièrement au restaurant. Et nous allons voir notre père ensemble au moins deux fois par mois.

\- C'est bien d'être unis comme ça. Surtout à votre âge.

Mai lui sourit, bien consciente qu'on lui tenait cette conversation pour la distraire de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle, autant à l'intention de Yukariko que de Kazuya.

Ils lui apprirent tous les deux qu'ils étaient enfants uniques.

\- Et votre fiancée ? Continua Mai pour Kazuya. Comment vous l'avez rencontrée ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

\- Je l'ai vue la première fois dans un restaurant. C'est une serveuse tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mignonne sans être un mannequin. Ni petite, ni grande. Enfin, vous voyez le genre.

Mai hocha la tête. Elle avait eu une serveuse telle que la décrivait Kazuya. Une fille qui ne se démarquait en rien, ni en bien, ni en mal. Qui se contentait de faire son travail en souriant. Elle se dit que ce type de filles pouvait bien avoir son petit charme.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai passé trois mois à manger là-bas midi et soir. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'elle a du me prendre pour un stalker ou un dégénéré !

\- Et vous, Yukariko ?

Moins rougissante que Kazuya, la future mère parla à son tour :

\- J'ai servi de modèle dans son cours d'art à plusieurs reprises.

\- De modèle ?

\- Oui. Je prenais la pose et ses étudiants devaient faire mon portrait, ce genre de choses.

\- Vous êtes comme un mannequin en fait !

\- On pourrait dire ça comme ça.

Mai jeta un coup d'œil à Fujino, actuellement prise dans une discussion avec la journaliste. En voilà une qui aurait pu faire mannequin. Elle était assurément une belle femme, sûre d'elle, dans une situation sociale stable et aisée. Certainement qu'il y avait un « monsieur Fujino » qu'elle retrouvait le soir en rentrant du travail. Travail effectué dans cette immense tour de verre et d'acier.

Tour de verre et d'acier dans laquelle elle se trouvait prisonnière pour l'instant.

Elle frissonna.

Pour éviter de penser à sa situation actuelle, Mai préférait songer à la vie rêvée de mademoiselle Fujino Shizuru.

* * *

\- Vos dernières actions en bourse semblent traduire un intérêt soudain pour la robotique et l'industrie pharmaceutique, déclara Chie. Vous cherchez à mettre sur pieds une armée de cyborgs ?

Shizuru esquissa un sourire.

\- Presque. Vous avez du profiter de la bonne humeur de notre vigile au rez-de-chaussée lorsque vous êtes arrivée.

\- Kuga ?

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué au niveau de son bras gauche ? Allons, une journaliste se doit d'avoir un bon sens de l'observation.

Chie réfléchit une seconde.

\- Ses mouvements étaient plus raides. C'est une blessure ?

\- En quelque sorte. Elle a perdu son bras enfant. _Kanzaki corp._ lui a octroyé la greffe d'une prothèse myoélectrique. C'est dans cette technologie là que nous avons décidé d'investir pour les prochaines années.

Chie lâcha un sifflement appréciateur.

\- Et bien ! On peut dire que vous prenez soin de vos employés.

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

Une secousse les interrompit, plus légère que celles qui avaient annoncé la panne de la cabine. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les portes qui vibrèrent légèrement. Un interstice minuscule se fit voir, avant de se refermer, accompagné d'une flopée d'injures.

\- Votre vigile a un langage fleuri.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Encore une fois, les portes de la cabine s'écartèrent lentement, pour laisser apparaître le museau d'un chien à plus d'un mètre du sol.

\- Duran ! Recule !

Le chien disparut pour laisser la place à une paire de bottes. Leur propriétaire se baissa. C'était l'agent de sécurité qui les avait accueillis en bas.

\- Tout le monde va bien là-dedans ?

\- Aucune perte à déplorer, répliqua Kanzaki. Vous pouvez nous sortir de là ?

\- La marche fait un peu plus d'un mètre, mais vous pouvez monter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mai qui n'osait pas vraiment bouger.

\- Vous d'abord, c'est bien normal, fit Kanzaki en l'invitant à se lever d'un geste de la main.

La jeune femme obéit et effectua les trois pas qui la séparait de la liberté. Ne plus se trouver dans une boîte suspendue dans le vide et dont la stabilité toute relative n'était assurée que par quelques câbles d'acier... Cette simple idée lui donnait des ailes.

Elle voulut poser un genou sur le rebord mais fut gênée par sa robe, sans compter que ses chaussures ne se prêtaient pas non plus à une session d'escalade, aussi petite soit-elle.

Au diable si on voyait ses sous-vêtements ! Elle attrapa la main que Kuga lui tendait et se prépara à se hisser à la force des bras quand une vibration ébranla sa prise. Dans sa position, pas tout à fait dans la cabine, pas tout à fait à l'extérieur, elle se ferait couper en deux si l'ascenseur descendait. Et l'ascenseur était en train de descendre ! Sortir en quelques centièmes de seconde était impossible. Lâcher la main de Kuga signifiait basculer en arrière et retourner dans cette boîte transparente.

Quand elle sentit que la cabine accélérait, elle choisit la solution de facilité. Elle partit en arrière sans lâcher la main de la vigile qui chuta en avant.

Elle poussa un cri quand la cabine grinça, et chacun s'agrippa à ce qu'il put lorsqu'elle descendit brutalement trois étages dans un crissement métallique accompagné d'un bruit d'écrasement.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai coupée en deux._

Ce fut la pensée de Mai alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe.

Elle aurait du lâcher ! Tous ces scénarios catastrophes dans les films, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Personne ne se fait couper en deux en essayant de sortir de l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Et pourtant... elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une moitié d'humain qui se tienne désormais avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Une supposée moitié d'humain qui grogna, preuve que même si elle était coupée en deux, elle était bien vivante.

La voix de Chie s'éleva alors :

\- C'est quand même une prothèse sacrément solide que vous avez décrite, miss Fujino ! On dirait qu'elle n'a rien senti.

\- On dirait seulement... maugréa la voix de Kuga.

Quelques étages au-dessus, le chien aboyait comme un dingue.

Mai ouvrit les yeux. Le liquide contre sa jambe n'était pas le sang auquel elle s'attendait. Quant au corps déchiqueté de Kuga, c'était une autre affaire. Si la vigile n'avait pas été coupée en deux, c'était autre chose de son bras gauche, broyé au niveau du poignet. Mais là où toute personne normale perdrait sang et lymphe à grands renforts de cris paniqués en voyant ses os à l'air libre, Kuga gardait les dents serrées en fixant le moignon et la peau décollée qui laissait apparaître une surface noire et brillante.

\- Je refuse... que ce soit retenu sur ma paye, articula-t-elle à l'intention de Kanzaki.

\- Vous aurez droit au tout dernier modèle, offert par la compagnie, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demanda Chie.

\- Vous voulez essayer ?

\- Reste polie, Natsuki, intervint Shizuru. Tu sais pertinemment que ça ne fait pas si mal que ça.

\- Je viens de me faire broyer la main et tout ce qu'on trouve à me dire c'est : « reste polie » !? Mal ou pas mal, je défie quiconque ici de se faire écraser la main, là, de suite, et de rester debout sans malaise devant les restes ! Organiques ou robotiques !

A vrai dire, Natsuki était excessivement pâle et respirait trop vite pour aller réellement bien. Voir un de ses membres se faire déchiqueter par plusieurs quintaux d'acier ne devait pas être une expérience des plus jouissive. En se redressant, Mai remarqua que ce qui avait coulé sur sa jambe ressemblait énormément à de l'huile de moteur.

Natsuki inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, le technicien estimait arriver dans trois quarts d'heure. Peut-être plus.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus rapide ? Vous ne pouvez pas être toute seule pour gérer un bâtiment pareil, intervint Chie.

\- Nous sommes une demi-douzaine de vigiles avec autant de chiens.

Natsuki leva les yeux, comme si elle tentait d'apercevoir son animal à travers le plafond de la cabine.

\- Les six techniciens se relaient normalement par équipes de deux. Mais Kanzaki leur a dit de prendre leur soirée aujourd'hui.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressé qui ne semblait pas inquiet.

\- Les problèmes ne se prévoient pas. Et tout le monde a le droit de profiter de cette soirée. Je les ai renvoyés ce soir pour qu'ils soient avec leur famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors ? Lança Nao avec un geste du menton vers Natsuki qui trifouillait les petits câbles pendant de son membre cassé.

\- Je me suis portée volontaire pour la garde de ce soir. Il y a deux autres vigiles normalement, dans les étages supérieurs.

\- Et qui ne peuvent pas nous rejoindre de suite j'imagine, commenta Chie.

Mai réfléchit à ses mots. L'ascenseur était bloqué, mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas être le seul ascenseur en service tout de même ?!

\- Ils vont mettre un peu de temps si je les appelle. Mais ils ne pourront rien faire. On a bien vu que ça pouvait être très dangereux d'essayer de sortir par nous-mêmes.

La brune lança un regard glacial à Mai qui essaya de se rendre invisible pour la peine. Sans succès.

\- Le plus simple reste d'appeler les pompiers. Les manifestants dehors devraient les laisser passer, eux.

Ils de dévisagèrent tous. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? L'impatience et le fait de se dire que Natsuki les tirerait de là en cinq minutes à peine certainement. Cela avait suffit à fausser leur jugement.

Mai se dit qu'il ne suffisait plus que tous les portables soient déchargés pour faire écho aux pires scénarios de séries B. Mais Yukariko fut la première à tordre le cou à ce mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Je les appelle de suite, déclara-t-elle sobrement en composant le numéro sur un petit portable à clapet.

Les tonalités résonnèrent dans la cabine et le silence quasi religieux qu'avaient fait ses occupants. Une voix se fit entendre et Mai ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre cette situation et celle où ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt, avec Natsuki de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

Une voix se fit finalement entendre, leur demandant de décrire leur situation. Exercice que Yukariko effectua avec un calme exemplaire, forte d'une discipline et d'une organisation toute bureaucratique.

On leur expliqua qu'il ne fallait surtout pas essayer d'ouvrir les portes et de sortir. Cette affirmation fit tirer la grimace à Natsuki qui avait tout de même repris des couleurs. Patienter, ne pas paniquer, rester calme... Autant de choses qui les rendaient inactifs dans une boîte suspendue en l'air, avec vue plongeante sur le bitume des rues plus bas.

Mai se sentait déjà nauséeuse à nouveau, mais entreprit de mettre en pratique les conseils que Yukariko lui avait dispensés plus tôt en matière de respiration. Kazuya l'accompagna. Plus par jeu ou compassion que par réel besoin, mais la jeune femme lui en était terriblement reconnaissante.

Chie poussa un soupir et s'adossa sur la rampe en croisant les bras.

\- Nous voilà de nouveau obligés d'attendre, fit-elle. Aucun de vous n'a apporté de cartes, je suppose ?

Seul un silence lourd lui répondit.

\- Bah, c'était seulement pour demander, continua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Restons tranquilles et tout devrait bien se passer, répliqua Kanzaki.

Sans pouvoir dire en quoi exactement, Mai le trouva moins imposant et plus humain à ces mots. Kazuya s'attelait à lui enseigner un petit jeu distrayant afin de l'occuper quand un poids lourd ébranla encore la cabine.

Mai ferma les yeux, persuadée qu'ils tomberaient encore plus bas cette fois. Ça pouvait durer longtemps, mais il faudrait bien un moment où ce petit jeu s'arrête.


End file.
